Fairy Tail : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompt. 1er prompt : Natsu/Gadjil sur le thème "famine". 2e : Natsu/Loki sur le thème "terrible". 3e: Levy/Erza "soutien". 4e: Natsu/Cana "Gestion". 5e: Gajeel/Elfman "Mémoire". 6e: Makarof/Roméo "Poids". 7e: Macao/Gajeel "diamant". 8e et 9e: Erza/Lucy "Génie". 10e, 11e et 12e: Levy/Gajeel "Saint Valentin".
1. Chapter 1

J'ai faim !

Natsu et Gadjil sortent d'une caverne et présentent des traces de brûlures sur plusieurs parties de leur corps. Autour d'eux, des plaines entières recouvertes de neige.

« Putain, il était coriace l'animal ! Exprime le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, je comprends mieux pourquoi cette mission nécessitait deux puissants mages.

- Ouais mais maintenant, ce monstre fait partie de l'histoire ancienne. »

Les deux hommes marchent ensemble lorsqu'un curieux bruit se fait entendre. Ils s'arrêtent, regardent autour d'eux et sont surpris de ne trouver aucune âme errante dans les parages. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et voilà que le son se manifeste une seconde fois.

Là, Natsu regarde son ventre et Gadjil fait de même avec le sien.

« Ben oui, commence le Dragon. Avec toute l'énergie qu'on a déployé face à cette bestiole, il est normal qu'on soit affamé. »

N'ayant guère de choix, les compagnons poursuivent leur route, sachant bien qu'ils ne trouveront rien à se mettre sous la dent avant bien longtemps.

Plus loin, un vieux monsieur marche en tirant derrière lui, une charrette remplie de marchandises. Ne tenant plus, Natsu voit en ce marchand ambulant, une occasion pour se remplir le ventre. Sans la moindre gêne, il se permet d'attirer son attention dans le but d'échanger quelques mots.

« Excusez-moi monsieur.

- Oui jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Vous êtes bien marchand n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et vous traînez quoi sur votre charrette ?

- Pas grand-chose. Des pots de clous, de vis, de boulons. J'ai aussi des planches de bois, de l'alcool, des allumettes, des armes… »

L'homme allait continuer sa liste lorsque Natsu l'arrête.

« N'en dîtes pas plus, votre charrette est notre solution.

- Comment ça ?

- Je paris que les ventes ne sont pas florissantes en cet hiver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne mon bon monsieur. Aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance car devant vous se tiennent deux clients.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

De son côté, Gadjil hoche positivement de la tête pour renforcer la véracité des dires de son ami. Pendant ce temps, Natsu poursuit.

« Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et je voudrais savoir si vous avez l'occasion de vous rendre à Magnolia, de temps en temps ?

- Bien sûr. J'y vais chaque printemps pour vendre mes stocks.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de nous vendre votre charrette et son contenu et dès que vous passez à Magnolia, nous vous verserons votre recette. »

Et là, le vieux marchand éclate de rire, ce qui déconcerte totalement les deux partenaires. L'homme âgé retrouve son sérieux très rapidement et sourit.

« Sincèrement, vous m'avez rendu un grand service en éliminant ce monstre qui se terrait dans cette caverne. Je peux bien vous offrir ma charrette en plus de votre prime.

- Parce que vous êtes … Interroge Natsu.

- Vous avez tout comprit jeunes hommes. Allez-y, cette charrette est à vous. »


	2. Chapter 2

Un lion pas si terrible que ça.

Lucy n'est pas chez elle aujourd'hui. En effet, la jeune femme est sortie faire plusieurs emplettes puisque plusieurs de ses stylos ont rendu l'âme ainsi que quelques crayons de papiers. Dans sa chambre, sur son bureau repose son trousseau de clefs. Soudain, une frimousse apparait derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre de la pièce. Cet individu n'est autre que Natsu.

« Bon, elle n'est pas là, je dois en profiter. »

Comme la blonde avait laissé la fenêtre entrebâillée, Le garçon aux cheveux roses saisit l'occasion pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une fois ses pieds posés sur le plancher de la chambre, l'homme regarde autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'il peut emprunter. En réalité, Natsu est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui et comme par hasard, son choix s'est jeté sur Lucy.

« Bon, que pourrais-je bien lui prendre ? »

Son regard se promène dans l'ensemble de la chambre lorsque soudain, ses yeux se pose sur un bout de tissu qui dépasse du tiroir supérieur d'une commode.

« Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Natsu s'approche du meuble en question, se saisit des poignets et ouvre le tiroir. Le bout de tissu qui dépassait n'est rien autre qu'une culotte de couleur rose, bordé de dentelles.

« Je vois qu'on est une sacrée coquine mine de rien.

- Natsu ! »

Le garçon sursaute à l'entente de cette voix masculine qui semble venir de nulle part. Il se retourne, promène une nouvelle fois son regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce et ne voit personne.

« Mon imagination me joue des tours ? Pourtant, il me semble bien avoir entendu quelqu'un.

- Exactement. »

Voilà que l'une des clefs dorées posées sur le bureau se met à briller. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte des esprits s'ouvre sans la moindre permission et c'est ainsi que Loki se matérialise sous les yeux de Natsu.

« Loki, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Lui demande le mage de feu.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu manques de culot toi. Tu oses t''introduire dans la chambre de Lucy uniquement pour venir fouiller dans son tiroir de lingerie. Quel pervers fais-tu là mon cher ami. »

Natsu regarde alors la culotte qu'il tient entre ses mains et comprend l'allusion de Loki.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Loki.

- Bizarre. J'aimerai te croire mais pourtant, une partie de mon esprit me demande de rester vigilant. »

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée surgit chez Natsu. Celui-ci décide d'en profiter pour voir s'il peut se sortir de cette situation plutôt embêtante.

« Dis-moi Loki.

- Oui.

- Toi qui est un très grand séducteur, comment se fait-il que tu n'as jamais pensé à admirer les sous-vêtements de Lucy ? »

Natsu le regarde droit dans les yeux afin de connaitre sa réaction. Bingo, Loki marche dans son jeu.

« Maintenant que tu me fais penser, je me dis que tu as parfaitement raison. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'y remédier.

- Dans ce cas, approche l'ami et fais-toi plaisir. »

Loki s'approche du fameux tiroir et plonge ses mains à l'intérieur. Peu de temps après, il commence à regarder les pièces de lingerie les unes après les autres. De son côté, Natsu commence à s'approcher de la fenêtre tout en glissant la culotte rose dans l'une de ses poches.

« Tu m'excuses si je te fais fond bond Loki mais je viens de penser que j'ai une mission à remplir avec Grey.

- Aucun souci. »

Sûr de pouvoir s'échapper tranquillement, Natsu ouvre la fenêtre et évacue la pièce grâce à cette issue. Loki, lui, continue d'admirer les culottes et autres soutien-gorge de sa maîtresse tout en ignorant les minutes qui passent. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et un silence s'en suit aussitôt. Un calme qui ne dure guère longtemps :

« Loki ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mes culottes ! »

Et oui. La personne qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre n'est autre que Lucy, son panier au bout de ses mains. Pour donner une bonne leçon à l'esprit pervers, la jeune femme utilise sa besace en osier comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire massue et parvient à assommer Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Il me plait mais …

Il se fait tard. Dehors, la nuit est là, dévoilant ses nombreuses étoiles qui composent la grande et magnifique carte des constellations. Dans la ville des mages de Magnolia, une pièce est éclairée de l'intérieur. Cette dernière s'avère être une salle de stockage dans laquelle sont entreposées toutes les archives concernant la vie passée au sein de cette charmante bourgade.

Un être s'active à l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'agit de la séduisante Levy. Cette dernière est installée derrière un bureau et a sous les yeux, une multitude de livres ouverts. La mage tient sa tête entre ses mains, preuve que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment.

« Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? »

Visiblement, Levy est en proie aux doutes et elle à beau retourner la seule question qui lui torture l'esprit, aucune réponse ne lui vient pour la soulager.

Tout à coup, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et se referme après l'entrée d'une seconde personne. Levy lève sa tête de ses mains et la tourne pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur.

« Erza ? »

La jeune guerrière s'approche d'elle, se montrant soucieuse.

« Levy, que fais-tu encore ici alors que tu devrais dormir à cette heure ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, je fais des recherches. »

Sourit Levy avant de replonger sa tête dans ses livres. Bizarrement, de l'inquiétude s'affiche sur son visage et la magnifique chevalière s'en aperçoit.

« Un souci ?

- Non… »

La fille aux cheveux bleus décide de ne pas se mentir, de ne pas raconter d'histoires aux personnes qui lui tendent la perche dans le simple but de pouvoir l'aider, en recevant ses confidences pour soulager son cœur.

« En fait, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué. Tu sais la raison ?

- Je pourrais te dire non mais comme tu es mon amie, je me dois de te dire la vérité. Oui. La raison qui me perturbe en ce moment ne se limite qu'à quelques mots : je pense à un homme.

- Un garçon ? »

Il est rare que Erza a l'occasion d'entendre ce mot en provenance de la bouche de cette mage. C'est alors qu'elle pose son fessier sur une partie du bureau qui n'est pas recouverte de livres, afin de démontrer sa disposition.

« Qui est cet homme, lui demande la femme aux cheveux écarlates.

- C'est Gadjeel. »

Le mangeur de métal ? Voilà qui est plutôt surprenant mais Erza ne fait pas partie de ces femmes prétentieuses qui portent des jugements sur tout ce qui bouge, existe, défile. Elle se montre silencieuse, espérant que son comportement encourage son amie à se confier davantage. D'ailleurs, celle-ci poursuit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'étais décidé à travailler lorsque je suis entré dans cette salle et quelques heures plus tard, je me suis mis à songer à lui.

- Quelque chose a provoqué ces pensées ?

- Non, enfin, je ne pense pas. »

Là encore, Levy ressent le besoin de soutenir sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

La fille aux cheveux bleus est en souffrance, cela se voit. Ces songes l'empêchent d'être performante concernant ses recherches et Erza souhaite vraiment l'aider. Elle pose d'ailleurs l'une de ses mains sur l'un des bras de Levy, pour lui apporter chaleur mais surtout, du soutien.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup ce garçon, je me trompe ? »

Levy lève son visage et aussitôt, ses joues se parent d'une magnifique teinte rouge, témoignant de son mal-être soudain.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Allons Levy. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux aux autres pour donner le change mais pas à moi. Il serait bien que tu te dises la vérité pour une fois. »

L'amie de la puissante mage se taire dans le silence, sachant pertinemment que sa camarade a raison. Oserait-il s'avouer que songer à Gadjeel provoque chez elle, une naissance de sentiments amoureux ?

« Je l'aime beaucoup, finit-elle par révéler.

- Ben voilà, c'est un bon début je trouve. Quoi d'autres ?

- Je me demande toujours pourquoi il passe son temps à me protéger lorsque je suis menacée alors que je suis à même de me défendre.

- Très bien. La suite ?

- J'aime sa façon d'être, sa sincérité, sa discrétion aussi car même s'il a rejoint la guilde, je trouve que ce garçon se tient un peu trop à l'écart, comme s'il n'était vraiment pas accepté parmi nous.

- Alors que c'est tout le contraire.

- Oui, je le sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer de cette façon. En vérité, je crois bien que j'en suis amoureuse. »


	4. Chapter 4

Pour que l'alcool coule à flot.

Natsu et Cana viennent d'arriver à l'entrée d'une ville qui semble sortie tout droit d'un vieux film de Western. Les maisons sont en bois et l'allée principale est déserte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Se plains Natsu.

- Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes ici.

- Ouais mais si je n'avais pas détruit ton dernier tonneau d'alcool par inadvertance, tu n'aurais jamais su que Mirajane était à sec.

- Peut-être mais malheureusement, tu me dois réparation et je compte sur toi pour mener cette mission à bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour de l'alcool.

- La ferme et avance. »

Cana donne une grande tape dans le dos de Natsu qui avance de quelques pas avant de trébucher. Soudain, un vieil homme et deux hommes de mains larges de torse sortent d'une résidence. Rapidement, la mage attrape Natsu et l'entraîne avec elle pour se cacher derrière un arbre au tronc imposant. Là, ils suivent la conversation.

« Je me demande bien quand ces agents du FBI vont venir nous aider ? Dit le papy.

- Vous êtes sûrs que solliciter leurs services est une bonne idée patron ? Dit l'un de ses subalternes.

- Mais oui Giovanni, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. »

Ensuite, les trois hommes quittent la devanture de la maison pour s'éloigner en marchant au plein milieu de l'allée principale. De leur coté, Natsu et Cana n'ont rien loupé de ce qui s'est dit.

« Ils attendent des agents du FBI ? S'étonne le cracheur de feu.

- Oui et j'ai bien fait de mener quelques recherches avant de venir ici.

- Attends, ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir s'habiller en … »

A ce moment, Cana tourne son visage vers celui de Natsu et lui sourit.

« Et si.

- Merde. »

La femme attrape Natsu par son écharpe et le traîne de force jusqu'à son véhicule marchant à la magie.

Une heure plus tard, le duo de mages rattrape les trois hommes qui regardent dans une direction bien précise. Bien sûr, Natsu et Cana sont derrière eux et c'est le garçon qui prend la parole.

« Excusez-moi. »

Les gaillards passent un œil au-dessus de leur épaule et remarquent les deux individus vêtus de noirs se tenir face à eux. De suite, Natsu glisse sa main à l'intérieur de sa verse pour en sortir un petit portefeuille. Là, il l'ouvre et présente une carte sur laquelle est marquée « FBI » dessus. Juste au-dessus, sa photo.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Fox Nulder et voici ma partenaire, l'agent Cana Scully. Nous sommes ici car nous avons reçu un ordre de mission.

- C'est exact et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue parmi nous. »

Leur dit le papy avant de se tourner complètement vers eux. Pendant ce temps, Natsu range sa carte dans la poche intérieure de sa poche.

« Merci mais si vous pouvez nous parler du problème car nous avons d'autres affaires à régler.

- Je comprends. Giovanni, Mario. »

Rapidement, les deux armoires à glace font deux pas sur le côté, dévoilant un énorme champ sur lequel déjeunent des criquets fluorescents.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonne Cana.

- Justement, c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. » Lui répond le vieillard.

C'est alors que Natsu s'avance, dépasse les trois hommes et s'accroupit pour regarder l'une des bestioles.

« Notre ancien supérieur serait avec nous, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de vous dire que la vérité est probablement ailleurs.

- Comment se nommait-il ? Demande le doyen.

- Carter.

- Inconnu au bataillon, rétorque l'un des hommes de mains.

- Normal, il faut être du FBI pour le connaître. Bon… »

Natsu se lève et se tourne vers le trio.

« Nous agirons ce soir et je vous garantis que dès demain, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Je l'espère car nous devons satisfaire les commandes de nos clients et l'un d'entre eux commence à se montrer très impatient.

- Si vous parlez de la ville de Magnolia, patron, c'est normal. La légende raconte que le plus grand consommateur de notre boisson alcoolisée est une femme, lui renseigne l'un de ses sbires.

- Elle doit être affreusement horrible. » Termine le vieillard en rigolant.

Ses hommes imitent son comportement et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittent Cana et Natsu. Bien sûr, la femme dont ils sont en train de se moquer n'est autre que l'agent Scully, pardon, l'agent Cana Scully.

« Je me demande ce qui me retient de leur foutre une bonne raclée.

- Calme-toi Cana. Il suffit juste que je brûle ces bestioles et tout entrera dans l'ordre. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Natsu et son amie sont de retour auprès du champ. Bien sûr, les insectes n'ont pas bougé et le garçon s'apprête à entrer en action tandis que sa partenaire se pose une question.

« Je me demande bien ce qui provoque la fluorescence de ces bestioles ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne préfère pas le savoir. Maintenant, place au professionnel. »

Et voilà que Natsu gonfle ses joues.

« Le souffle du dragon ! »

Rapidement, sa bouche s'ouvre pour libérer un impressionnant jet de flammes. L'élément brûle les insectes qui ne cherchent même pas à fuir et peu de temps après, toute la menace a entièrement disparu. Bien sûr, ce résultat convenable provoque un sentiment de fierté chez Natsu qui ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« Vraiment trop facile.

- Tant mieux pour toi Natsu mais rentrons maintenant.

- Entendu mais si jamais Magnolia fait le provision d'alcool, à toi de gérer en cas si cela devait se reproduire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.»

Les deux agents font demi-tour et se dirigent tranquillement vers la sortie de la ville. Avant de monter dans sa voiture, Cana se tourne vers le village et arbore un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais avant de partir, voici un petit cadeau de la part de la femme horriblement affreuse. »

Cana fait apparaitre des cartes dans ses mains et les envoie sur les maisons. Ses armes se figent dans le bois des demeures et rapidement, des explosions s'en suivent. Des feux commencent à se déclarer et le vieil homme sort de son habitation, toujours accompagné de ses deux hommes.

« Mais, que se passe-t-il enfin ? »

Cana ne se donne même pas la peine de lui répondre et monte dans sa voiture. Très vite, le véhicule quitte les lieux tandis que sa conductrice semble joyeuse de son petit coup. A côté d'elle, Natsu qui vient de sombrer dans les pommes.

« Finalement, cette petite mission n'étais pas très difficile, n'est-ce pas Natsu ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais plus où elle se trouve …

Quatorze heures dans la ville de Magnolia. Elfman se promène dans les nombreuses rues que proposent la bourgade mais visiblement, son esprit est en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. En fait, le grand frère de Mirajane ne s'offre pas une petite balade pour se dégourdir les jambes non, en réalité, il est victime d'un vilain tour qu'est en train de lui jouer sa mémoire. En effet, l'homme ne sait plus où se trouve la tombe de sa jeune sœur qu'il a tué sans le vouloir.

Sur son chemin, il croise Gajeel qui pioche actuellement dans sa main gauche, maintenant une poignée de boulons qu'il dévore avec gourmandise. Au moment même où les deux hommes se croisent, le dragon métallique sent que quelque chose ne va pas chez le mage expérimenté. Inquiet, l'un des nombreux rivaux de Natsu s'arrête de marcher, se retourne et observe celui qu'il vient de croiser.

Que se passe-t-il actuellement chez Elfman pour que celui-ci dégage des ondes négatives ? D'habitude, Gajeel ne se mêle pas trop des problèmes des résidents de Magnolia mais connaissant la tragédie qu'on vécu Mirajane et son frère, il décide de ne pas rester inactif. Du coup, il se lance à la poursuite d'Elfman, tout en laissant tomber ses boulons sur le sol de la ville.

Lorsqu'il arrive à ses côtés, le dragon n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« Salut, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Entendant cette question, Elfman s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers Gajeel, afin de discuter avec celui-ci.

« Salut et tu as vu juste, ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi aujourd'hui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Depuis ce matin, j'ai comme plusieurs trous de mémoire. Je voulais me rendre sur la tombe de Lisanna mais je ne me souviens plus où elle se trouve.

- Vraiment ? »

Gajeel est très étonné de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. D'habitude, Elfman se rend sur la tombe de sa sœur presque tous les jours et là, il ne se souvient plus du chemin à emprunter. Voilà qui est vraiment étrange.

« Tu en a parlé avec Mirajane ? Demande Gajeel.

- Non car mon oubli aurait pu causer une dispute et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça pour aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends. A Natsu alors ?

- Non plus.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas au maître de cette guilde car je suis encore récent parmi vous et je ne connais pas cette ville entièrement.

- Je préfère éviter car le connaissant, il va penser que je suis en proie à un sort et au lieu de m'aider, il me fera perdre un temps fou en cherchant une explication.

- D'accord. »

Soudain, une idée traverse l'esprit de Gajeel.

« Je pense savoir vers qui nous pouvons nous tourner. Suis-moi !

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes empruntent une rue bien précise afin que l'amnésique puisse se souvenir de l'emplacement exacte de la tombe de sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, ce duo récemment crée étonne la plupart des habitants de Magnolia qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin et c'est bien normal. Depuis quand Elfman forme une équipe avec Gajeel ? Se pourrait-il que les deux hommes se soient trouvés des points communs et ont jugé sympathique de devenir de vrais amis ? Bien sûr, toutes ces questions qui trottent dans la tête des résidents de Magnolia ne trouveront jamais de réponse et dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Levy est dans le salon de sa résidence. La jeune femme est assise sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de la grande table de la pièce et est occupée à lire un livre ancien. Soudain, elle entend frapper contre la porte d'entrée.

« J'arrive. »

Dit-elle avant de se lever de son siège et marcher en direction de l'issue. Une fois sa main posée sur la poignée, la femme ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Elfman et Gajeel. Bien sûr, voir le second face à elle emplit son cœur d'une douce chaleur des plus agréables.

« Elfman, Gajeel, il est rare que je reçoive votre visite.

- Oui et nous sommes désolés de te déranger, se montre poli Gajeel.

- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Vous voulez entrer ? »

A ce moment, le dragon se tourne vers Elfman et attend que celui-ci prononce une réponse.

« Non car si nous sommes venus te voir, c'est parce que j'ai un gros souci, avoue le grand frère de Mirajane.

- Ha bon ? Et quel est-il ? »

Et c'est la tête baissée par la honte que le mage accepte de se confier.

« Je ne me souviens plus où se trouve la tombe de ma sœur.

- Quoi ? »

Levy n'en croit pas un seul mot et Gajeel est heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette histoire plutôt étrange.

« Je partage ton étonnement Levy mais pour le moment, nous n'allons pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe. Sais-tu où se trouve la tombe de Lisanna ?

- Bien sûr, qui ne le saurait pas ? »

Et là, Levy vient de se rendre compte de son erreur. Sachant désormais que Elfman souffre d'une amnésie partielle, il est évident que l'homme est en droit de ne pas savoir justement où se situe la tombe de sa petite sœur partie beaucoup trop tôt.

« Je suis vraiment un homme mauvais, finit-il par dire. C'est moi qui lui a ôté la vie et je ne me souviens même plus où se trouve sa dernière demeure. »

Et rapidement, son cœur meurtri par tant de tristesse provoque une libération de larmes qui coulent aussitôt sur les joues du pauvre homme. Il aimerait se souvenir où est placé la tombe de sa sœur mais il a beau cherché dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. C'est le trou noir total.

A ce moment, Levy lui attrape ses poignets à l'aide de ses mains et tente d'apporter le maximum de soutien à celui qui se trouve face à elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Elfman, je vais te conduire jusqu'à sa tombe, prend le temps qu'il faut pour te recueillir et lorsque tu auras fini, on cherchera ensemble la cause de ton amnésie, d'accord ? »

Le grand frère de Mirajane sait qu'il peut faire confiance à cette mage et ces mots ont réussi à le calmer.

« Entendu. Merci beaucoup Levy.

- De rien Elfman. Maintenant, allons-y. »

La femme sort de sa demeure et prend soin de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef, après son passage. Ensuite, elle s'en éloigne, dépasse les deux hommes et ouvre la voie qui mène à cette fameuse tombe. Silencieusement, les mages de sexes masculins la suivent sans se poser de question et quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arrive devant la dernière résidence de Lisanna. Là, ils remarquent qu'un arbre alentour s'est brisé sur lui-même et que la partie supérieure est tombée sur le sol. Par contre, des traces sur l'herbe indique qu'une personne se trouvait en dessous à ce moment et a réussit à s'en dégager. A cet instant, la mémoire d'Elfman lui revient.

« Je me souviens. J'étais déjà en train de me recueillir sur sa tombe lorsque j'ai remarqué que cet arbre ne se portait pas bien. Je m'en suis approché et là, j'ai aperçu une entaille très profonde sur son tronc. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait ensuite mais je me rappelle très bien me l'avoir prit sur la tête.

- Et ben voilà, dit Levy. Mystère résolu. »


	6. Chapter 6

Je veux être le plus fort.

C'est l'après-midi sur la ville de Magnolia. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil est présent, les oiseaux chantent et aucun vent ne se fait sentir, bref, une radieuse journée comme on les aime dans cette charmante ville. Devant une maison, un petit garçon s'entraîne avec des haltères d'un kilo chacun. Cet adorable bambin n'est autre que le jeune Roméo.

« Un jour, je serais le plus fort mage de tout Magnolia et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de la protection de cette ville dans les années à venir. »

Et c'est bien décidé que le garçonnet plie ses bras selon les levées de ses poids. Tout à coup, quelqu'un approche. Roméo se fout complètement de savoir qui est cette personne, trop concentré à s'entraîner durement. Néanmoins, l'être qui marche dans sa direction n'est autre que le chef de Magnolia, Makarof. Celui-ci, intrigué par les actes du jeune habitant de sa ville, décide de lui parler pour connaître ses véritables intentions.

« Bonjour Roméo. »

L'enfant s'arrête de s'entraîner et pose ses haltères sur le sol avant de se tourner vers le mage âgé.

« Bonjour Maître. »

Même en agissant de façon très étrange, le gamin n'oublie pas la politesse enseignée auprès de son père, ce qui fait sourire le leader de la ville.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais mon petit ?

- Je suis en train de m'entraîner.

- De t'entraîner dis-tu ? »

Cela surprend Makarof qui décide de pousser ses interrogations.

« Et pourquoi t'entraînes-tu alors que tu as encore tout ton temps ?

- Parce que je veux être le mage le plus puissant lorsque la nouvelle génération devra se charger de la protection de Magnolia.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Admirable. Makarof ignorait que le jeune Roméo nourrissait de tels projets mais dans un sens, c'est tout à fait normal. Son père est un mage, les amis de son paternel le sont également afin qu'une partie des résidents de Magnolia. Toutefois, Makarof tient à le mettre en garde.

« Mais tu sais mon garçon, être mage n'est pas de tout repos.

- Je suis au courant mais cela ne me fait pas peur. Lorsque j'aurais douze ans, j'accompagnerai Natsu et les autres lors de leurs missions pour savoir comment cela se passe. Ainsi, je pourrais déjà assimiler certaines connaissances sur le terrain avant de devenir un mage officiel.

- Désolé mais je ne vais pas avoir d'autres choix que de m'y opposer.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux.

- Dans ce cas, mettez en place un nouveau rang de missions pour que les plus jeunes puissent acquérir un peu d'expériences. Ainsi, on pourra se lancer à la résolution des plus difficiles lorsque nous aurons résolus des plus faciles. »

Incroyable. Non seulement ce petit homme est bien décidé à devenir un mage accompli de Magnolia mais en plus, il a déjà des tas d'idées à proposer pour l'avenir de ceux et celles qui veuillent devenir des combattants.

« Pourquoi pas, finit par dire le vieil homme.

- Vraiment ? Se montre enthousiaste Roméo.

- Oui. Ton idée est vraiment intéressante et je vais en discuter avec plusieurs habitants de Magnolia pour y recevoir leurs avis. Si leur opinion est majoritairement favorable, il se peut que je charge une personne de mettre en place ce nouveau rang de mission.

- Génial.

- Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, rien n'est encore joué.

- Je le sais mais s'il faut que j'aide les personnes à être favorable à cette idée, je le ferais.

- Entendu. »

Makarof lève sa tête en direction de l'horloge qui dépasse les toits des habitations environnantes et constate qu'il a perdu pas mal de temps.

« Bon, je dois y aller Roméo mais surtout, ne force pas trop pendant l'entraînement.

- Entendu Maître. »

Le vieil homme passe sa main sur les cheveux du jeune garçon avant de s'éloigner de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, le fils de Macao reprend ses altères et poursuit son initiation. Les minutes filent et le dirigeant de la ville sort d'une ruelle. Là, il tombe face à Erza qui croise son chemin.

« Bonjour Maître.

- Bonjour Erza, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien mais je tourne en rond depuis quelques jours.

- Ha bon, fait l'homme. Pourquoi ne pas accepter une mission pour te dégourdir les jambes.

- Les niveaux de compétences exigés sont trop faibles. Je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir et je ne parle pas des primes. En fait, elles sont faîtes pour de parfaits débutants. »

A cette expression, Makarof ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, songeant à la conversation qu'il a eu quelques minutes auparavant avec le jeune Roméo. Erza remarque cette expression joviale sur le visage du petit mage et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Maître ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Erza, tout va bien.

- Cela se voit sur votre visage mais que cause ce sourire ?

- Une discussion que j'ai eu avec le fils de Macao tout à l'heure.

- Avec Roméo ?

- Oui. Je l'ai surprit en train de s'entraîner avec des haltères devant chez lui.

- Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il … »

Erza n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vieil homme hoche positivement de la tête.

« Visiblement, ce petit gars souhaite devenir le plus puissant mage de Magnolia lors de la prochaine génération et il s'attèle déjà à la tâche. D'ailleurs, il m'a fait part d'une proposition plutôt intéressante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il souhaite que je mette en place un nouveau rang de missions pour que les plus jeunes mages en devenir se fassent la main avant de se lancer sur d'autres beaucoup plus difficiles. »

La mage aux cheveux rouges se met à réfléchir et souhaite échanger au sujet de cette proposition.

« Cela pourrait nous permettre de repérer de nouveaux mages lors de ces missions pour novices.

- Exactement. Au lieu d'offrir le tatouage de Fairy Tail au premier possédant quelques pouvoirs, on pourrait utiliser ses missions en guise de test.

- Pourquoi pas mais il faudrait songer faire accompagner ces gosses par un mage d'expérience. Celui-ci devra servir d'observateur et selon ses remarques, savoir si le participant est apte ou pas à devenir mage.

- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, Roméo ne va pas devenir un homme du jour au lendemain. Il a encore de belles années devant lui et si jamais cette idée doit se mettre en place, cela sera à mon successeur de s'en charger.

- Je suis sûre que vous serez toujours des nôtres lorsque le fils de Macao sera devenu un homme.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira ma petite Erza. »

Et le mage d'expérience reprend son chemin pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous de prévu. Erza poursuit également sa route afin de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouve le panneau des missions pour voir si de nouvelles demandes ont été posées. Lors de sa marche, Makarof parle à voix basse comme le ferait parfois un vieillard normal même si pour son cas, il n'a rien d'habituel.

« Je doute que je sois encore de ce monde ma petite Erza lorsque Roméo sera devenu un homme à part entière. Toutefois, si je dois commencer à juger la prochaine vague de mage en me fiant à la jeune Wendy, je sais que cette ville n'aura rien à craindre. »

Makarof arrive à proximité d'une maison aux murs blancs lorsque la porte d'entrée fait de bois s'ouvre sur un homme à l'allure plutôt frêle. Il est brun, ses yeux sont marrons et son teint est plutôt mat. Il va retrouver le leader de Magnolia tout en présentant une légère inquiétude sur son visage.

« Maître, vite !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est mon fils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un maléfice extrêmement puissant. »

Loin de s'inquiéter, Makarof se veut plutôt rassurant. Il est vrai que les habitants de cette ville, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs font très vite d'un simple rhume, une très grosse montagne. Tranquillement, il répond à celui qui se trouve face à lui.

« Conduisez-moi jusqu'à votre enfant s'il vous plait.

- Bien Maître. »

Le père de famille entraîne le mage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison dont la première pièce s'avère être le salon. Là, allongé sur le canapé, un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans ne peut s'empêcher de trembler, tout en ayant des noirs entièrement noirs. Cette fois, Makarof que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. De suite, il va au chevet du garçonnet.

« Que faisait-il avant d'être dans cet état ? Questionne-t-il.

- Il lisait un livre.

- Un bouquin ? »

Makarof est étonné mais a besoin de poser d'autres questions.

« Ce livre appartient à la famille ?

- Non car c'est la première fois que je le vois. »

Le père va chercher le recueil qui reposait sur la grande table de la pièce avant de s'approcher du chef de la ville pour lui montrer. Lorsqu'il voit le symbole sur la couverture, le vieil homme ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un ton grave.

« D'accord. Je ne pensais pas que cela se produirait un jour mais visiblement, la récolte a déjà commencé.

- La récolte vous dites Maître ? »


	7. Chapter 7

A cause d'une bague de diamant.

Une nouvelle matinée vient tout juste de commencer dans la magnifique ville de Magnolia et Macao se promène déjà sur la place du marché. Sur l'allée principale qui se trouve entre deux rangées de stand, l'homme évolue paisiblement lorsqu'il voit Gajeel discuter avec une vendeuse de bijoux. Le papa de Roméo s'arrête et observe le dragon qui visiblement, est en train d'effectuer un achat. En échange d'une bourse remplie de pièces d'or, il obtient une petite boîte recouverte de velours noirs. Content de cette acquisition, l'homme mangeur de métal s'éloigne du stand en quitte la place du marché pour se rendre chez lui.

Intrigué, Macao s'approche de la marchande et ne se prive pas pour se montrer indiscret.

« Excusez-moi, commence-t-il par dire.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui. Je sais que ma question va vous paraître étrange mais je voudrais connaître l'objet dont cet homme vient tout juste de vous acheter.

- Une bague. » Répond-elle facilement.

Voilà une réponse à laquelle la mage ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Une bague ?

- Oui et si vous voulez tout savoir, je pense que ce garçon en pince pour une demoiselle.

- Vraiment ? »

Et la bijoutière hoche positivement de la tête, ce qui étonne grandement Macao. Depuis quand Gajeel est amoureux d'une fille mais surtout, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, le seul parent qui reste à Roméo décide de suivre le dragon tout en restant discret.

C'est ainsi que l'homme marche silencieusement dans le dos du mangeur de métal en gardant une distance de plusieurs mètres. Les deux hommes circulent à travers les nombreuses rues que compte la cité de Magnolia lorsque tout à coup, Gajeel se sent observé. Il se retourne pour savoir qui le suit mais face à lui, le garçon n'y voit personne à part trois tonneaux qui se situent près du mur d'une habitation. Se demandant si son imagination ne lui joue pas des tours, l'homme ne cherche pas à comprendre davantage et reprend son chemin. Macao peut enfin souffler. Pour éviter d'être surpris par celui qui attise sa curiosité, le mage expérimenté s'est caché derrière les tonneaux et a espéré fortement que Gajeel ne le trouve pas ici. Visiblement, des esprits bienveillants ont veillé à ce que ce souhait soit respecté afin que Macao ne rencontre aucun souci.

Maintenant que la rue est déserte, le père de famille peut se mettre debout et reprendre sa filature. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Gajeel sent la présence de Macao dans son dos mais fait celui qui n'a rien remarqué dans le but d'endormir la vigilance de celui-ci. Toutefois, ce jeu le fatigue très vite et Gajeel décide de s'arrêter de marcher sans se donner la peine de se retourner.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux Macao ? »

Cette fois, le papa de Roméo n'a aucune cachette à disposition derrière laquelle se réfugier et juge nécessaire de se montrer franc.

« Je connais la nature de ton achat au marché. »

Et toujours sans le moindre mouvement, Gajeel lui répond :

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

- Rien mais je suis surpris de savoir que tu es amoureux d'une fille. »

Là, le dragon se retourne et s'énerve très vite.

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

- Tu as raison et j'ignore ce qui m'a prit de te suivre ainsi. Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères. »

Macao se penche légèrement en avant pour faire amende honorable. De son côté, le rival de Natsu se dit que l'homme qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui doit souffrir d'une maladie mentale qui le pousse à agir aussi bizarrement. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur son cas, Gajeel s'apprête à partir et se retourne pour reprendre la route lorsqu'il se heurte à une troisième personne. Grâce à sa musculature plutôt développée, le mage consommateur de boulons reste debout alors que la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main vient de tomber sur le sol, tout comme l'individu qui vient de se cogner contre son propriétaire. Là encore, Gajeel commence à s'énerver lorsqu'il prend connaissance de l'identité de cet autre habitant de Magnolia.

« Levy ? »

La jeune femme lève sa tête et remarque la présence de son ami.

« Gajeel ? »

Là, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme se met à rougir, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Pendant ce temps, Levy poursuit.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai heurté mais j'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui.

- Un souci ?

- Non, rassure-toi.

- Tant mieux car si tu avais un problème, tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter à venir m'en parler.

- Oui et cette attention est vraiment sympathique de ta part. »

A ce moment, Levy remarque la petite boîte et la prend dans ses mains. Curieuse, la mage l'ouvre et ouvre ses yeux d'émerveillement devant le bijou qui se présente alors à sa vue.

« Ce diamant est magnifique, laisse échapper la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai acheté. »

Plus loin, Macao réalise à ce moment que la jeune femme dont Gajeel est amoureux n'est autre que Levy. Pour respecter leur intimité, le père de Roméo décide de les laisser tranquille en s'éloignant du secteur.

Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Normalement, Gajeel devait offrir cette bague à Levy et être là pour regarder la joie qui aurait illuminé son visage mais hélas, la jeune femme vient de découvrir le bijou bien plus tôt et le mage est extrêmement déçu.

« Je peux récupérer cette bague s'il te plait ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. »

Levy referme soigneusement la boîte et se relève. Ensuite, elle tend l'acquisition à son acheteur qui s'empresse de la glisser dans l'une des poches de son pantalon.

« Je vais te laisser car j'ai des choses à faire, prononce Gajeel.

- Entendu mais avant que tu t'éloignes, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ignore qui est la fille pour qui cette bague est destinée mais une chose est sûre, elle est une sacrée veinarde.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Tu es garçon très gentil et je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse à tes côtés. »

Et c'est le cœur serré que Levy ose dire ces mots. Au plus profond d'elle-même, la mage sait que son for intérieur bat pour celui qui se tient devant elle mais jamais la jeune femme n'aura le courage de lui avouer la vérité. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une fille sérieuse, ennuyante et surtout, peu sexy ? Face à Erza ou à Lucy, Levy sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids et il y a longtemps qu'elle sait qu'aucun homme ne s'intéressera à elle. Si tu savais…

De son côté, pensant qu'il vient de griller toutes ses chances auprès de celle qui se tient devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, Gajeel décide de ne pas insister.

« Merci Levy, c'est très gentil de ta part.

- De rien. »

Et c'est aussi avec une certaine tristesse que le dragon tourne le dos à son amie pour s'éloigner d'elle. Dès que la rue est déserte, Levy porte sa main droite devant sa bouche et voilà que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Plus loin, à l'entrée d'une rue, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray et Natsu viennent d'assister à la scène et bien sûr, la blonde est triste pour ses deux amis.

« C'est horrible. Pourquoi Gajeel ne s'est pas déclaré ? Demande l'invocatrice des esprits.

- A cause de l'effet de surprise qui a été gâché suite à cette bousculade, lui répond Erza.

- Pour une fois, ce n'est pas beau l'amour, poursuit Happy.

- Et je suis d'accord avec toi. » Conclut Lucy.

Les cinq amis continuent de regarder Levy se morfondre sur elle-même et prennent ensemble une décision.

« Nous devons les aider, exprime Natsu.

- Ouais mais tu sais de quelle façon on doit s'y prendre ? L'interroge Gray.

- Non mais Lucy va bien trouver une solution.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Questionne-t-elle.

- Parce que je suis sûr que tu es douée pour arranger les histoires de cœur, je me trompe. »

Lucy s'apprête à répondre lorsque Happy lui coupe la parole par une réflexion.

« Si elle est aussi gourde pour ce genre d'affaires, je crains le pire.

- La ferme toi ! »

Et la blonde donne un coup de poing sur la tête du pauvre chat volant qui s'écrase sur le sol. Rapidement, une bosse commence à pousser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu m'as fait mal Lucy.

- Et c'était le but figure-toi. »

Lucy abandonne le familier pour se mettre à réfléchir.

« Normalement, on ne doit pas se mêler des affaires de cœur des autres personnes car même si on veut bien faire, cela nous retombe toujours dessus. Néanmoins, j'adore Levy…

- Comme nous tous Lucy, réagit Erza.

- Je sais. »

Tout en réfléchissant, la blonde joue nerveusement avec ses clefs lorsqu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« J'ai trouvé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Natsu.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Se montre curieux Gray.

- Désolé mais comme je suis parti pour régler cette histoire toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mettrai dans la confidence. »

Lucy qui fait une réflexion pour se venger, voilà une grande nouveauté de sa part. La propriétaire des clefs baisse son visage pour regarder son trousseau lorsqu'elle trouve l'objet de sa recherche.

« Très bien. »

Et sans trop hausser la voix, Lucy utilise sa magie.

« Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits. J'ai besoin de toi, Gemini ! »

Aussitôt, les deux petites entités volantes se matérialisent juste devant Lucy.

« Bonjour maîtresse, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

- C'est très simple. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour tenter de réconcilier nos deux amoureux transit.

- Une histoire d'amour ? Voilà qui risque de se retourner contre toi.

- Je le sais mais je veux tenter. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Puisque nous sommes là, autant nous rendre utile.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Lucy regarde Levy et constate que cette dernière n'a pas bougé d'un seul centimètre alors que ses larmes n'ont toujours pas cessé de couler.

« L'un de vous deux va prendre l'apparence de Gajeel afin de consoler Levy. Vous allez lui dire exactement ce qu'elle rêve d'entendre de sa part.

- Et tu veux qu'on en fasse autant envers Gajeel, sous l'apparence de son amie ?

- Vous avez parfaitement deviné.

- C'est une mission facile et on s'en charge de suite.

- Merci beaucoup. »


	8. Chapter 8

La lampe.

Première partie.

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence sur Magnolia et Lucy se tient sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle retire la clef de la serrure appartenant à la porte d'entrée et la glisse dans sa petite sacoche que la jeune femme tient en bandoulière. Enfin prête, Lucy s'éloigne de sa demeure et marche tranquillement en direction de l'une des places de la ville afin d'y faire quelques emplettes. Il fait doux ce matin alors que le soleil débute tout juste sa course vers le zénith. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, des oiseaux qui chantent, oui, cette journée est appelée à être magnifique dans son intégralité.

Ce beau temps met le cœur de Lucy en fête. Elle ignore pourquoi mais rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'humeur aujourd'hui et c'est en songeant à cette éventualité que la mage aux cheveux blonds arrive parmi les nombreux stands se trouvant sur le marché qui a lieu tous les jours sur la place. Tandis qu'elle se promène, Lucy tombe nez à nez sur Erza qui porte un panier vide sous son bras droit.

« Bonjour Erza. » Dit-elle.

La mage expérimentée lui retourne la politesse et voilà que les deux jeunes femmes partent dans une conversation très légère. Tandis qu'elles marchent à un rythme régulier, les guerrières arrivent très vite devant un étrange stand aux allures de zouk. L'homme qui le tient porte un turban blanc autour de la tête et sur cette étrange coiffe repose une émeraude ovale. A première vue, le gérant semble avoir dans la quarantaine d'année et se montre particulièrement souriant.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la caverne aux trésors. Je suis sûr que si vous accordez quelques secondes à mon stand, vous y trouverez votre bonheur. »

Convaincues, Erza et Lucy se placent devant l'étalage du vendeur et commencent à promener leur regard sur les différents objets. Tranquillement, l'homme attend de savoir si l'une d'entre elle a fait un choix et son attente est récompensée puisque la blonde semble s'intéresser à un objet en or, qui ressemble étrangement à l'une de ces lampes dont on parle dans les contes.

« Vous la vendez combien monsieur ?

- Cinq mille jewels. »

Lucy sort sa bourse de sa sacoche, l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur si elle suffisamment d'argent pour se l'offrir. Lorsque la déception s'affiche sur son visage, le vendeur comprend que son article ne partira pas encore maintenant. Tristement, la mage propriétaire de nombreuses clefs magiques lève son visage et regarde l'homme qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je suis navrée monsieur mais …

- Je vous l'achète. »

Intervient Erza en posant la monnaie sur la petite coupelle prévue à cet effet. Devant cette fièvre acheteuse si soudaine, Lucy se pose des questions mais n'a pas le temps d'en soumettre une à son amie que celle-ci éclaire déjà ses doutes.

« Considère cette lampe comme un symbole de notre amitié. »

Cette marque d'affection touche beaucoup Lucy qui ne sait pas quoi répondre. Face à cette réaction, Erza ne sait plus quoi penser et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« Tu n'en voulais pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si Erza, lui répond Lucy. C'est juste que j'ignore comment te remercier pour ce cadeau.

- Ne te tracasse pas la tête. Un simple merci sera amplement suffisant.

- Excuse-moi. »

Lucy se ressaisit très vite et sourit à sa camarade.

« Merci beaucoup Erza.

- De rien. »

De son côté, le vendeur a fait disparaître l'argent dans sa propre bourse qu'il porte autour de sa taille ainsi que la lampe qu'il a glissé dans un sac plastique vert. Ensuite, il tend le présent à la jeune mage et lui adresse quelques mots, toujours accompagné de ce si gentil sourire.

« Voilà pour vous et je me dois de vous dire une chose jeune fille.

- Je vous écoute.

- Sachez que vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme cette jolie jeune femme car de nos jours, l'amitié, c'est comme l'amour.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demande Erza.

- Que ces deux types de relations sont jolis à l'oreille grâce à leur nom et pourtant, bon nombres de personnes n'hésitent pas à les détruire par des actes vraiment odieux.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. » Lui répond Lucy.

Elle prend le sac dans ses mains et continue de discuter avec le gérant du stand.

« Avec Erza, je sais que notre amitié est sérieuse et que rien n'y personne ne pourra la briser.

- Je vous le souhaite sincèrement.

- Allons-y Lucy. »

Ne voulant guère s'attarder, Erza fait un signe de tête à l'attention du marchand et commence à s'éloigner de son stand. Rapidement, Lucy exécute les mêmes gestes et c'est hâtivement qu'elle retrouve son amie.

« Cet homme doit-être extrêmement malheureux, partage la mage aux cheveux rouges.

- A cause de ce qu'il a dit sur l'amour et l'amitié ?

- Oui. Je suis même étonnée de le voir sourire alors qu'il a perdu foi en ces deux valeurs. C'est vraiment très triste.

- Faut souhaiter qu'il fasse une nouvelle rencontre et que celle-ci lui prouve que tout ça mérite d'être vécu. »

Erza est tout à fait d'accord avec Lucy mais se garde bien de lui dire puisque les deux femmes sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Soudain, une interrogation traverse l'esprit de la reine des fées.

« Au fait, pourquoi cette lampe ?

- Je l'ignore. Lorsque mes yeux se sont posés dessus, j'avais l'impression que cet objet avait besoin de moi.

- De toi ?

- Oui. J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un appel à l'aide. »

Suite à ce que vient de lui dire son amie, Erza s'arrête. Lucy en fait autant et se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Un souci Erza ?

- Tu me dis que tu as entendu cet objet te demander de l'aide, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui et je ne vois pas le problème.

- Vraiment ? »

Lucy hoche positivement de la tête lorsque la mage qui se situe à quelques centimètres d'elle matérialise l'une de ses épées.


	9. Chapter 9

La lampe.

Deuxième partie.

Surprise, Lucy reste un moment immobile tandis que son amie réalise quelques moulinets avec son arme, histoire de s'entraîner un petit peu. Peu de temps après, la blonde trouve le courage de lui poser une question.

« Que fais-tu Erza ?

- Cet objet est maudit.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est bien toi qui viens de me dire que tu l'as entendu te demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais j'ai dû avoir une hallucination.

- Je ne pense pas et puis cet attachement soudain, je trouve ça louche. Pose ton sac au sol et laisse-moi régler cette histoire.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit non. »

C'est la première fois que Lucy tient tête à Erza et bien sûr, elle sait très bien que des conséquences terribles peuvent être engendrées par ce refus. D'ailleurs, la mage aux cheveux rouges commence à se montrer sévère en fronçant des sourcils. De son côté, Lucy compte bien lui tenir tête et campe sur ses positions.

« Pour la dernière fois, lâche ce sac.

- Non Erza et si tu veux briser la lampe qui se trouve à l'intérieur, tu vas devoir te battre contre moi.

- Aucun problème.

- Hein ? »

Erza est bien décidée à résoudre cette histoire par la destruction totale et Lucy est fortement étonnée. Toutefois, connaissant très bien celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle, la blonde aurait dû se douter que son amie ne baisserait pas les bras, pas de cette façon en tout les cas. Fébrilement, la maîtresse des esprits porte les doigts de sa main droite sur son trousseau de clef et cherche déjà sur quel être magique la porte des esprits s'ouvrira.

« Tu as gagné, s'exprime soudainement Erza.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Comme tu n'as pas l'air d'accepter ma précaution, on va se rendre chez toi et nous verrons bien si rien de fâcheux se produit suite à cet achat. Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras pas trente-six choix. »

Et tandis qu'elle prononce ces mots, la mage expérimentée fait disparaître son épée, provoquant le soulagement chez Lucy. Toujours aussi sûre d'elle et de cette manière directive, Erza lance un ordre à son amie.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigent vers la résidence de celle qui peut contrôler les esprits. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les voilà dans le salon et c'est tout naturellement que Lucy pose son sac sur la grande table de la pièce. Tranquillement, Erza plonge ses mains à l'intérieur et en sort rapidement la lampe qu'elle dépose sur la surface boisée.

« Maintenant, que fait-on ? Demande Lucy.

- On va faire comme les comptes. Va chercher un bout de tissu et nettoie cette lampe.

- D'accord. »

Lucy quitte alors Erza pour se rendre dans sa cuisine et en sort peu de temps après, tenant un chiffon blanc dans ses mains. Ensuite, elle se replace devant la table et se saisit de la lampe qu'elle commence à nettoyer. Un certain laps de temps s'écoule suite à ce geste mais rien ne se produit, ce qui rassure sa propriétaire.

« Tu vois, il ne se passe rien, lui dit Lucy.

- Regarde devant toi.

- Hein ? »

Lucy s'exécute et remarque une jeune femme dont le physique ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui d'Erza malgré quelques différences. Ses cheveux sont noirs mais tout aussi longs et ses vêtements sont courts, très courts. Juste un soutien-gorge et une culotte sur son corps, tout deux de couleur rouge.

« Bonjour maîtresse, vous m'avez appelé ?

- Quoi ? »

Lucy ne sait plus quoi penser suite à ce qu'elle est en train de voir, ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa camarade qui reste sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs, elle s'adresse à l'être qui se tient à l'autre bout de la table.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un génie et j'ai le devoir de réaliser trois vœux afin de vous remercier de cette acquisition.

- Et si on te dit qu'on ne veut rien de toi ?

- Désolé mais c'est impossible. Tant que les vœux n'auront pas été cités, je me matérialiserai sans cesse.

- Voilà qui est fort regrettable. »

Répond Erza en faisant appel cette fois à deux épées. De son côté, loin d'être effrayé, le génie lève sa main droite grande ouverte vers la mage à la chevelure écarlate et use d'un certain pouvoir pour la figer dans le temps.

« De cette façon, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans la crainte d'être dérangée. »

Voyant son invitée immobile, Lucy commence à se demander si la créature résidant dans la lampe est vraiment bénéfique.

« Rends-lui sa mobilité, ordonne-t-elle au génie.

- Désolé mais je ne réalise que les vœux.

- Et les actes mauvais.

- Non. Si j'ai figé cette mage, c'est pour que tu puisses faire tes choix tranquillement.

- Très bien. Je souhaite que tu libères Erza.

- Vœu exaucé. »

Le génie joint ses mains tout en fermant ses yeux. Aussitôt, Erza récupère le contrôle de son corps et en est plutôt soulagée. Toutefois, des questions demeurent dans son esprit.

« Lucy, que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle t'a figé et j'ai dû utiliser l'un de mes souhaits pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Mince.

- Comme tu dis et je te garantis que cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. »

Lucy abandonne Erza pour se concentrer sur le génie qui vient d'ouvrir ses yeux et commence à éloigner ses mains.

« Dis-moi ?

- Oui maîtresse ?

- Si je souhaite ta délivrance, que se passera-t-il ? »

A ce moment, une expression de terreur s'affiche sur le visage de l'être magique, ce qui interpelle Erza et Lucy.

« Heu… rien, répond-elle en tremblant.

- Tiens, je crois que ta nouvelle amie nous cache quelque chose Lucy, dit Erza.

- Ouais et je tiens bien à en profiter.

- Ne fais pas ça maîtresse. »

Avec un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres, Lucy juge utile de profiter de la situation. En faisant le vœu de délivrer le génie, la blonde ignore qu'elle allait se retrouver avec une statue de pierre des plus horribles dans son appartement. En effet, avant de devenir un génie, la femme aux nombreux pouvoirs a été enfermée par une grande sorcière qui avait décidé de la punir, tout en lui jetant un sort. Si jamais l'un de ses maîtres provoque sa liberté, elle se retrouverait automatiquement prisonnière d'une enveloppe minérale, chose qui s'est produite.

Lucy et Erza ont reprit le cours de leur vie tandis que la statue a terminé chez le vieux maître dont l'usage est resté totalement secret.


	10. Chapter 10

Une Saint Valentin presque parfaite.

Ce matin, dans les rues de Magnolia se promène Levy. La jeune femme s'est levée très tôt pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous que lui a fixé Erza quelques jours auparavant. Se promenant sans se presser, la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus a le regard perdu puisque son esprit vagabonde à cause d'un homme : Gajeel. Malgré ses airs bourrus et son alimentation plutôt étrange, le charisme de ce guerrier a suffit pour faire fondre la jeune demoiselle qui aimerait entamer une relation amoureuse avec lui. Toutefois, comment faire puisque celle-ci n'a guère le courage pour lui en parler franchement ?

Alors qu'un faible vent se lève et commence à jouer avec les cheveux de la demoiselle, la résidence d'Erza pointe à l'horizon. Revêtue d'une longue jupe marron et d'un chemisier de la même couleur, Levy n'a de cesse de se poser des questions. Alors que sa mémoire s'éloigne de la puissante mage pour revenir sur l'ancien adversaire de Natsu, la jeune femme soupire en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, en arrivant devant la résidence d'Erza, l'amoureuse est surprise de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas sur la célèbre mage. De suite, celle-ci s'approche d'un pas rapide vers son amie.

« Bonjour Erza, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Levy. »

Lui répond-elle en lui saisissant le bras. Ensuite, Erza fait demi-tour et entraîne son invitée jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison, tout en prononçant ces quelques mots.

« Au contraire, tu es en avance et ainsi, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement entre femmes.

- Une discussion de femmes ?

- Et ouais ma cocotte ! »

Visiblement, Erza n'est pas dans son état naturel car jamais elle ne se serait adressée à Levy de cette façon. Intriguée, cette dernière attend d'être dans la salle à manger de son amie pour en avoir le cœur net. Une fois dans la pièce, Erza referme la porte d'entrée après leur passage et s'avance vers un placard.

« Un verre de rhum, cela te tente ?

- Heu non Erza, pas dès le matin mais je t'en remercie. »

Très vite, la mage puissante tourne son visage vers son invitée et celle-ci remarque que son hôtesse a le bout du nez bien rouge.

« Erza, ne me dis pas que tu es ….

- Que je suis quoi ?

- Ben bourrée. Enfin, tu vois le truc quoi…

- Je ne suis pas bourrée, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon, il est vrai que j'ai un peu fait la fête tout à l'heure avec Cana mais je te promets que je vais très bien.

- Pas de souci. »

Levy promène son regard sur l'unique table de la pièce et aperçoit une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool vides et deux fûts de bières vides qui sont coincés entre les pieds du mobilier. Aucun doute, celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle est ronde comme une queue de pelle. Sans s'inquiéter, la locataire des lieux attrape une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool qui reposait dans son placard et va prendre place autour de la table. Tout en débouchant ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains, la femme aux cheveux écarlates demande à son amie de venir s'installer à son tour. Pour ne pas la contrarier, Levy accepte.

Après plusieurs gorgées du liquide alcoolisant, Erza éloigne la bouteille de ses lèvres et regarde Levy droit dans les yeux…. Enfin, tente plutôt de la regarder correctement.

« Tu vois ton problème, c'est que tu es trop timide.

- Hein ? Moi timide ? Mais de quoi tu me parles Erza ?

- De toi et de Gajeel. »

Très vite, Levy baisse son visage et se met à rougir.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu baves sur lui ?

- Je ne bave pas sur Gajeel.

- C'est vrai, j'exagère un peu mais les yeux de biches que tu lui fais à chaque fois qu'il te parle, c'est stupéfiant. C'est pour cette raison aussi que j'ai décidé de m'en mêler. »

A la fin de cette information, la mage aux cheveux bleus lève la tête et semble contrarier.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

- Ne crains rien Levy. Si j'ai agis de cette façon, c'est uniquement pour ton bien, rien de plus. Ce soir, vingt heures, tu as rendez-vous dans le restaurant le plus chic de cette ville et bien sûr, tu dîneras avec ton prince charmant.

- Un rendez-vous galant avec Gajeel ?

- Ouais. Par contre, je pense qu'il se prendra des boulons rissolés en plein principal, le tout arrosé d'une sauce d'huile de graissage. Bref, un plat pas très appétissant mais chacun ses problèmes. Toi, je te conseille très vite de rentrer chez toi et de préparer la robe que tu vas mettre pour ce soir.

- Entendu. »

Levy est très gênée concernant l'organisation de cette rencontre arrangée et espère que tout se passera bien. Alors que son amie avale une nouvelle série de gorgées, elle regarde la soupirante du coin du regard et lorsque son gosier est étanché, pose la bouteille sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Levy ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui. Tu as un rendez-vous ce soir et tu es toujours là. Retourne chez toi et va te préparer.

- Entendu Erza. »

Très vite, Levy se lève de sa chaise et fonce en direction de l'unique sortie de la maison. Une fois que la mage a quitté la résidence, Erza se retrouve toute seule et sourit.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, je tiens absolument à te voir heureuse au moins une fois dans ta vie. »

Dehors, Levy se hâte parmi les nombreuses rues de Magnolia et regrette que sa maison soit si loin. En chemin, elle rencontre Lucy qui est très étonnée de la voir dans cet état.

« Bonjour Levy, que se passe-t-il pour te voir courir de si bon matin ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Gajeel ce soir et je dois me préparer.

- Avec Gajeel ? Félicitations.

- Merci. »

Levy s'arrête pour discuter avec Lucy et espère secrètement que cette dernière pourra lui donner un petit coup de mains.


	11. Chapter 11

Une Saint Valentin presque parfaite

Deuxième partie.

Du coup, Levy décide de tout raconter à son amie.

« Erza m'a organisé un rendez-vous galant avec lui et j'ignore quoi porter pour ce soir. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une grande habituée de ce genre de rencontre.

- Je savais qu'Erza était une fille vraiment chouette. Si tu veux, j'ai du temps devant moi et on pourrait se voir cet après-midi pour faire des essais et à la limite, quelques achats ?

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui et crois-moi, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

- Merci beaucoup Lucy, tu ne sais pas comment que ton aide m'est précieuse. A la limite, ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ?

- Tu veux parler pour ce midi ?

- Ouais et de cette façon, je pourrais me confier un peu car en réalité, je suis tétanisée.

- Je te comprends et j'accepte de bon cœur. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangent de jolis sourires avant d'emprunter le chemin qui mène jusqu'à l'habitation de celle ayant les cheveux bleus. Pendant le trajet, Levy décide de se confier un peu.

« Tu sais, je suis contente et très touchée qu'Erza m'a organisé ce dîner avec Gajeel mais j'ai tout de même un pressentiment.

- Lequel ?

- Ben je n'en sais trop rien. C'est peut-être à cause de son état aussi.

- L'état de qui ? Erza ?

- Oui. Elle était bourrée ce matin.

- Tu es sérieuse ? »

A l'entente de cette information, Lucy s'arrête de marcher et ouvre la bouche en grand tandis que ses yeux deviennent entièrement blancs. Connaissant Erza, la blonde commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à son tour et se dit qu'il serait bien d'annuler toute cette mise en scène avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, en regardant Levy qui vient de s'immobiliser à son tour afin de savoir ce qui se passe, la mage y perçoit de l'espoir dans les yeux de son amie. Non, elle n'a pas le droit de détruire ses rêves et elle fera de son mieux pour l'aider quoiqu'il arrive. Rapidement, elle lève son poing droit et la blancheur immaculée de ses yeux pour laisser la place à ses pupilles.

« Je te fais la promesse que tu auras Gajeel dans la poche ce soir. Tu seras la fille la plus belle de tout Magnolia, je te le garantis.

- Merci beaucoup Lucy. »

Lui répond Levy, légèrement gênée. Ensuite, Lucy se remet en mouvement et lui attrape le poignet pour l'entraîner vers la résidence de sa partenaire, d'un pas sûr. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se tiennent dans la cuisine. Alors que la soupirante de Gajeel prépare un plat de viandes et de féculent, Lucy se tient appuyée contre un buffet, sirotant tranquillement un verre de soda. Jouant avec la paille, la blonde ignore par où commencer lorsqu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Levy ?

- Oui Lucy ?

- Tu as des robes de soirées dans ta garde-robe ?

- Heu… je dois en avoir une mais j'ignore dans quel état elle se trouve.

- Dans quel état ?

- Ben ouais. J'avais des mites dernièrement dans mes armoires et même en ayant prit des dispositions pour m'en débarrasser, j'avais des dégâts à déclarer parmi mes vêtements. Je pense que ma robe n'a pas été épargnée.

- Je peux y jeter un œil ?

- Bien sûr. »

Et Lucy pose son verre au bout de la table avant de quitter la pièce au profit de la chambre de son amie. Très vite, elle trouve une imposante armoire face au lit et décide de l'ouvrir pour savoir si la robe est bien à l'intérieur. Le vêtement de soirée se trouve rangé et accroché à la barre de penderie. La robe est recouverte d'une couche de plastique afin de la protéger et le tissu dans lequel elle a été réalisée est de couleur bleue foncée. Elle scintille selon la luminosité et il est clair que cette tenue est magnifique. D'ailleurs, Lucy n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« Comme j'aimerai avoir une telle robe moi aussi. »

S'écoutant, Lucy attrape le cintre dans l'une de ses mains et contemple cette merveille une seconde fois. Toutefois, à cause des mites comme l'a si bien précisé Levy, la robe part en confettis.

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Et ce cri venant de la part de Lucy se fait entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. D'ailleurs, Happy qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dehors entend l'expression et y va de son petit commentaire.

« Elle a du se regarder dans le miroir ce matin. »

Et reprend son repas comme si de rien n'était. A cause de ce cri, Levy se montre inquiète et vient de rejoindre son amie dans la chambre. Celle-ci, grande tragédienne, est agenouillée sur la plancher de la pièce et ne cesse de pleurer.

« C'est vraiment injuste, cette robe était magnifique et ces saloperies de bestioles l'ont bouffé. C'est trop cruel. »

Devant la peine de la blonde qui retient difficilement ses larmes, Levy s'accroupit juste derrière elle et pose sa main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Ne t'en fait pas Lucy, on ira en ville en acheter une autre, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Ces mots suffisent pour apaiser la constellationniste qui tourne son visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de son hôtesse.

« Tu crois ?

- Oui. Par contre, je viens de songer que je devrais peut-être passer chez le coiffeur car j'aurais besoin de quelques coups de ciseaux.

- Pour ça, pas besoin de gaspiller de l'argent pour rien. Je pourrai solliciter Cancer et je sais par avance qu'il fera un excellent boulot.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et j'ai une autre idée en tête. »

Fière de son coup, Lucy se lève et s'empare de son trousseau de clef. Ensuite, elle use de ses pouvoirs pour appeler :

« Virgo ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Une Saint Valentin presque parfaite

Troisième partie.

L'heure du rendez-vous est arrivée. Levy se tient à l'entrée du restaurant et est vraiment ravissante. Elle porte une robe dont la couleur est un marron très clair et celle-ci est fendue dans son dos. Autour de ses épaules, un foulard blanc afin de faire ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux recoiffés pour l'occasion. Désormais, ils sont attachés en une magnifique tresse et sur le devant de sa robe, plusieurs motifs fleuris et blancs y sont visibles.

Nerveusement, la jeune femme attend celui qu'elle aime et ce dernier ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son nez. L'homme entre dans le restaurant à son tour et est habillé de ses vêtements habituels, ce qui étonne Levy. Toutefois, n'étant pas du genre à provoquer des situations fâcheuses, elle juge préférable de n'émettre aucun jugement blessant. Là, elle s'avance jusqu'à son Roméo qui la remarque enfin.

« Levy ?

- Bonsoir Gajeel, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici.

- Ha bon ? Pourtant, on avait bien rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Oui et j'en suis heureux. Désolé si j'ai été un peu maladroit en te voyant ici. »

Cette excuse présentée est reçue avec un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. La mage pardonne facilement son camarade et après quelques échanges de politesse, ils décident ensemble de se rendre à la table la plus proche, destinée à y recevoir que deux personnes seulement. Une fois posé sur leur chaise respective, les deux amoureux prennent la carte des menus et regardent la longue liste afin d'y faire un choix. De son côté, Levy est toujours aussi nerveuse et ses mains ne cessent de trembler, ce qui intrigue Gajeel.

« Tout va bien Levy ?

- Oui. C'est juste le stress de ce rendez-vous.

- On peut annuler si tu préfères ?

- Non. Pour une fois que j'ai la chance de me retrouver en tête à tête avec toi, je tiens à en profiter pleinement. »

Touché par ces paroles, Gajeel se met à rougir et s'empresse de faire disparaître son visage derrière sa carte des menus. Il espère que son amie n'a pas vu son mal-être et c'est à ce moment que des pas approchant la table se font entendre.

« Bonsoir vous deux, avez-vous fait votre choix ? »

Levy tourne son visage car il lui a semblé avoir reconnu cette voix et semble surprise de voir Mirajane en tenue de service. Dans ses mains, un bloc-notes et un crayon afin de prendre les commandes.

« Mirajane, que fais-tu ici ? Demande la femme aux lunettes.

- J'arrondis mes fins de mois.

- Pourtant, tu dois recevoir un joli salaire en gérant le comptoir des missions ?

- Oui mais comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Elfman, je tiens à lui faire un joli cadeau et ce que je vise est un peu au-dessus de mes moyens. Toutefois, avec ce second boulot, je me rapproche un peu plus de mon choix au fil des soirées qui s'écoulent.

- Je vois. En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Merci Levy, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. »

Gajeel, ayant retrouvé sa tranquillité d'esprit, lève son visage de sa carte pour regarder les deux femmes. Là, il remarque Mirajane et lui adresse un bonsoir qui lui est aussitôt retourné.

« Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici par contre, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demande Gajeel.

- Erza m'a mit dans la confidence et je trouve que tu manques vraiment de délicatesse. »

Levy commence alors à se poser des questions tandis que Gajeel se sent mal à l'aise pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il décide de ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais voilà que Mirajane se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, ce qui lui ressemble vraiment très peu. De ce fait, elle se tourne vers Levy pour lui poser une question.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi ravissante alors que ce rendez-vous ne concerne que le travail de Gajeel ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Lui retourne la mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Ben oui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? »

Réalisant qu'elle vient de commettre une bourde, Mirajane fait un sourire et ne se prive pas de leur dire qu'elle reviendra plus tard. Désormais seule avec Gajeel, Levy veut en avoir le cœur net et semble de plus en plus perdu.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Gajeel s'il te plait ?

- Oui mais tout d'abord, que t'a dit Erza ?

- Que je devais venir dans ce restaurant ce soir car elle avait organisé un rendez-vous romantique pour nous deux.

- Quoi ? »

Cette fois, c'est Gajeel qui se retrouve avec des yeux blancs et la bouche légèrement ouverte. De son côté, Levy poursuit mais cette dernière sent une petite tristesse envahir son cœur.

« Vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ce matin, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si le message n'était pas celui-ci.

- Je suis navré pour Erza et effectivement, ce n'est pas pour un dîner aux chandelles que je voulais te voir mais pour autre chose.

- Quoi donc ? »

Levy commence à s'en vouloir d'être aussi naïve et se promet qu'Erza aura une punition pour son incapacité à transmettre les informations sans les déformer.

« En fait, commence Gajeel. Je m'offre une semaine de vacances loin de cette ville car j'ai suffisamment réunit d'argent pour m'éloigner un peu. Je vais me rendre dans une bourgade éloignée qui m'a toujours fait rêver et je voulais savoir si ton emploi du temps des prochains jours était chargé ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire à l'avance.

- Je comprends. »

Gajeel semble un peu déçu avant que le rouge lui monte aux joues une nouvelle fois.

« En fait, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour partager cette semaine de vacances avec moi. De plus, j'avais déjà tout réglé en avance et je serais un peu triste si tu refusais. »

Quelle adorable attention. Ce geste touche tellement Levy que ses yeux se mettent rapidement à larmoyer. Pire encore, elle ressent le besoin de porter ses mains devant sa bouche pour tenter de contenir son émotivité. Néanmoins, une première larme coule sur l'une de ses joues mais cette goutte d'eau témoigne seulement d'une joie difficilement gérable. D'ailleurs, Levy se montre expressive et bondit sur Gajeel, se foutant complètement de l'existence de la table.

Le mobilier et les couverts volent autour d'eux tandis que la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Pleurant de bonheur, elle trouve la force de lui répondre ceci :

« Bien sûr que j'accepte et compte sur moi pour réserver ma semaine. Je t'adore Gajeel, si tu savais à quel point. »

A cause de ces regards venant des autres clients de la salle, le dragon ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre tellement il est gêné. Derrière son comptoir, Mirajane les observe et y va de son petit commentaire.

« C'est beau l'amour. A mon avis et je m'y connais, ça va finir dans un lit et je suis persuadée qu'un biscuit se glissera dans une boîte à gâteaux. »


End file.
